


Starlight

by Winter_Skye



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Hufflepuff Aziraphale (Good Omens), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Picnics, Sharing Clothes, Slytherin Crowley (Good Omens), This is just genuinely pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/pseuds/Winter_Skye
Summary: Hogwarts AU~ No knowledge of Harry Potter is needed to understand the story!“Crowley, dear?” Aziraphale gingerly called out, swirling his wand around himself yet again to remove the charm.“That you, Angel?” He smirked, turning to face the blond standing in the doorway. His answer came in the form of Aziraphale quietly walking over and situating himself next to him on the blanket.“And I come bearing food too.”“Wouldn’t be a picnic without that,” Crowley chuckled, the moonlight glistening off his tinted glasses as he leaned over to open the basket.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because of a conversation I was having on Twitter about these two and their hogwarts houses (I usually like them as both Hufflepuffs) and this idea arose from Crowley being Slytherin and Aziraphale being Hufflepuff!
> 
> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own!!

The plan was simple, they’d done it many times before. Yet the sheer fact that it was against the rules made Aziraphale’s mind race with all the ways it could go wrong.

_ ‘Live a little, angel. What’s the worst that’ll happen if they catch you? You’re a model student, you’ll be fine.’ _

Getting caught outside of the dormitories was one thing, getting caught wandering throughout the school close to midnight and sneaking into the astronomy tower was another more. With a sigh, Aziraphale grabbed his house scarf off the edge of his bed tossing it around his neck before pulling the black cardigan tighter around himself to try and find a sense of comfort. 

His roommates had grown accustomed to his sneaking out, often doing it themselves. Albeit it not as often. Late night trips to the kitchen weren’t uncommon in the Hufflepuff house, after all it’s just so close, it would seem like a shame to not get some extra food now and then. 

Right as he reached the entrance of the dormitory, he quickly pulled his wand out of his pocket pointed it towards his feet quietly muttering,  _ ‘Quietus’ _ . Extra insurance that his footsteps wouldn’t be heard through the halls, even if he was extremely careful. 

Silently, Aziraphale made his way to the kitchen. Tickling the pear on the painting which concealed the door, a doorknob appearing in its place which turned with ease. A house elf who had become quite accustomed to seeing him on these late nights came rushing over.

“Harkey is excited to see you sir!”

“I’m excited to see you too, Harkey,” Aziraphale grinned as he squatted down to be more on the house elf’s level, “I was wondering if I could possibly borrow that basket again.”

“Harkey has it put away just for you, sir!” He quickly scampered off, quickly returning with a basket that looked to be much larger than himself. Aziraphale chuckled as he took the basket from the kind outstretched arms. His brows furrowed as he felt the basket had more weight to it than it should have if it was empty. 

“Danrey helped Harkey fill it earlier! Filled with food that Harkey thought you would like! Harkey hopes you aren’t upset, sir,” The house elf’s face falling as he noticed Aziraphale’s. 

“Oh I’m not upset! Not in the slightest!” Aziraphale’s smile brightened, gently patting the elf’s head, “I just wasn’t expecting you to do that for me, I’m very grateful.”

“Harkey hopes you enjoy the food! It’s a thank you for being so nice!”

“Aww, of course Harkey,” Aziraphale smiled as he straightened up, brushing his hand down the front of his shirt and cardigan, “I really must be going. Thank you again Harkey, and give my thanks to Danrey too!”

He quickly strode over to the door of the kitchen, giving the house elf a final wave before exiting the room, a smile plastered on his face. Before heading off again, Aziraphale let himself lean against the wall for a moment, reveling in the kindness that the house elves show him. They definitely made nights like this so much easier on him. 

After a moment, the blond pulled his wand out from his pocket once again, swirling it around his body, casting the disillusionment charm. He pocketed his wand and watched as his body turned to blend in with the surroundings. Invisibility cloaks were great and all, but this works just as well. Plus it isn’t as hard to find as a cloak would be. 

Aziraphale chuckled to himself as he set down the corridor again, climbing set of stairs after set of stairs, gently asking each set to not cause him any trouble by magically changing on his way up. 

Moonlight seeped through the windows that he passed, shining onto the stone floors as Aziraphale maneuvered his way up to the top of the astronomy tower. A shadowy figure already sitting on a blanket spread out on the floor, staring up at the stars. The light illuminating his fiery red hair. 

“Crowley, dear?” Aziraphale gingerly called out, swirling his wand around himself yet again to remove the charm. 

“That you, Angel?” He smirked, turning to face the blond standing in the doorway. His answer came in the form of Aziraphale quietly walking over and situating himself next to him on the blanket.

“And I come bearing food too.”

“Wouldn’t be a picnic without that,” Crowley chuckled, the moonlight glistening off his tinted glasses as he leaned over to open the basket. Aziraphale could never work out why he even wore the silly things around school, let alone around him. Eyes resembling that of a snake weren’t the most unusual thing one would see around the school, but if that was what it took for Crowley to be comfortable, Aziraphale didn’t mind it. 

Crowley picked an apple out of the basket, tossed it up in his hand before rubbing it on the front of his shirt. “You pick out that feast or what? I know you like food but that’s a lot,” Crowley smirked, taking a bite out of his apple.

“What’s in there?” Aziraphale hurriedly looked through the basket, “The house elves packed it for me, well specifically Harkey and Danrey but I had no idea what they put in there!” He pulled out a couple of sandwiches, placing one in his lap and offering the other to Crowley. 

“That’s generous of them,” Crowley took the sandwich and set it next to himself. 

Silence filled the air for a couple moments, Aziraphale sat fidgeting with the sleeve’s hem on the cardigan, not yet touching his sandwich. 

“Something the matter?” Crowley questioned, pausing eating his apple to turn to his friend.

“Well, it’s just I was wondering if you’d want your cardigan back. I do have my own back in my room and I feel bad for keeping it, because you could be wearing it instead,” Aziraphale murmured, occasionally casting his gaze at Crowley while he talked. 

“Nah you can keep it, Angel. The black’s a nice change for you, instead of all your pale colors. Unless of course you’re just fishing to get another one of my jackets,” Crowley finished with a wink, taking another bite out of his apple as all the blood rushed to the blond’s face and ears. Aziraphale quickly turned his head down and picked up his sandwich and unwrapped, thankful that the darkness helped to conceal at least some of his embarrassment. 

“Thank you very much dear,” Aziraphale eventually spoke up, followed by a quieter addition, “it reminds me of you.”

“What was that last part?” 

“Oh nothing. The stars look particularly stunning tonight,” Aziraphale asked looking for a change of subject. 

“Mmhmm,” Crowley agreed, he took a couple more pieces of food and some drinks out of the basket before moving it and shifting closer to Aziraphale, “Glad there wasn’t an astronomy class tonight. Makes this easier for us.”

The cool winter air picked up a bit and Aziraphale pulled the jacket closer around himself in an attempt to guard himself against it. Crowley’s jacket didn’t look the warmest for the weather, Aziraphale always wondered why he put fashion before functionality. A grimace spread across Crowley’s face as the wind grew frigid and his shirt and jacket combo weren’t enough. Soon enough, a yellow scarf was dropped around his neck.

“My dear, you ought to learn how to dress for the weather.”

“It’s the aesthetic, Angel,” he retorted. 

“Your style doesn’t matter around me, but your comfort does.” Aziraphale countered, shifting closer to the other and pulling him against his side. 

Crowley grumbled at first, upset at the fact that he was being taken care of, but eventually melting into the embrace partially because of the warmth and partially because of it being Aziraphale. He knew that the two of them were in an odd spot, something other than friends but never putting a name to it. Since their first year, Crowley knew there was something special about Aziraphale, specifically seeking him out before the sorting ceremony, the two of them hoping that they would be sorted into the same house. Which, sadly was not the case, Crowley into Slytherin and Aziraphale into Hufflepuff. Thus, their secret meetings were born. 

“I do have a question for you,” Aziraphale said and was answered with a slight grunt from the Slytherin in his arms, “Why is it that you call me Angel? I’ve been mulling it over for quite some time and I just can’t seem to place it.”

“Mr. I can’t do any wrong, I am the perfect student and good in all aspects of my life. You’re practically the definition of an angel!”

“Yes but still-”

“You’re nice and kind to everyone from the headmaster to the house elves.”

“Well of course, everyone deserves kindness-”

“You’re an angel and that’s that. You’re  _ my  _ angel,” Crowley murmured, taking his hand and gently placing his hand onto Aziraphale’s, daring to thread their fingers together.

“Dear?”

“Bloody Hell, I’m so sorry. I was so stupid to think that you’d be okay with that,” Crowley went to yank his hand away but was stopped by Aziraphale’s grip tightening on his own. 

“Crowley, I am holding you in my arms why in heaven’s name would I be opposed to you holding my hand?”

“You’re doing that because I was cold, that’s completely different,” Crowley stammered, turning to push his face into Aziraphale’s shoulder. 

“I am more than okay with you holding my hand, my dear,” Aziraphale smiled, gently resting his head on Crowley’s, “I care deeply for you, I’m not sure what to call it but I do hope you feel the same.”

“‘Course I do, angel.”

“I might not know a lot about this, but I do know…” Aziraphale paused trying to work up the nerve to actually finish the sentence, to be more bold than he had been the whole time they’d been friends.

The silence was palpable, Crowley not daring to speak in case he were to ruin the moment, Aziraphale running through variations of the same words, the phrase on the tip of his tongue. The decision of saying that versus changing the subject to something a good deal lighter weighing heavily in his mind. 

The stars continued to shine, oblivious to the two lovestruck students sitting under their light. The first snowflakes of the winter began to fall, just enough to be considered beautiful and stick to the cold stone of the castle. 

With a gulp, Aziraphale swallowed his apprehension, “I do know that I would very much like to kiss you, my dear.”

A verbal response wasn’t immediate, yet Crowley did shift to sit up straighter, Aziraphale let his arms fall slack against his side, worried that he had misstepped a boundary. Took things as different as they were. His eyes searched Crowley’s face, looking for any hint as to his feelings. Instead, he pulled the glasses off his face and pocketed them in the breast pocket of his jacket. 

“You don’t know how thankful I am to hear that, Angel,” A gentle smile spread across Crowley’s face as he once again moved himself closer to the blond, and gently held onto the front of his black cardigan, pulling them slightly closer together. Aziraphale once again wrapped his arms around the other, this time gingerly leaning in, bringing their faces closer together. 

“Do forgive me, I’ve never done this before.”

“Me neither, Angel. Figure it out together, eh?” Crowley smirked, closing the gap between them, moving his hands up to weave one hand through Aziraphale’s blonde curls. 

It was as though the stars in the sky shone brighter at the moment, the snowflakes in the air caught the light and gleamed like diamonds. The picnic surrounding the two forgotten for a couple moments in the night. 

When they pulled away from each other, Crowley quickly nuzzled his face into the crook of Aziraphale’s neck partially searching for the warmth but also grateful for the immense comfort it brought to him to have the blond’s arms wrapped around him. Aziraphale planted a gentle kiss on Crowley’s red hair, smiling to himself. 

After a moment, Crowley turned so that he was slotted against Aziraphale’s side, who still had an arm wrapped around his waist, so that they both could look up at the stars above. Crowley pointed out each constellation he could see, listing off facts about each while Aziraphale listened intently. While Aziraphale was good in Astronomy class, Crowley had much more interest in it, committing more of the knowledge to memory than many of the students. 

When it finally became too cold for them to handle and probably much too late to still be out, the two packed up the rest of the basket, Aziraphale would bring it back to his common room for the rest of his housemates, and folded the blanket which Crowley tucked under his arm. 

Crowley played with the strings of the Hufflepuff scarf that was still wrapped around his neck, “Let me give this back to you, angel.”

“It’s alright, dear,” Aziraphale beamed, “if I’m borrowing your cardigan you can most certainly borrow my scarf.”

“But it’s for your house..?”

“Then wear it with pride. Go Hufflepuffs,” They both chuckled as Aziraphale jokingly pumped his fist in the air. 

~oO0Oo~

It became a common sight for a certain Slytherin to be seen wearing the Hufflepuff house colors, and a particular Hufflepuff to wrap a black cardigan around his shoulders as opposed to the pale color palettes that many had grown used to seeing him in. Other times it was the other way around, with a certain Hufflepuff repping green and silver and the Slytherin wearing oversized pale sweaters. 

The two of them slipping their hands together during walks to classes, or stealing quick kisses when it was thought that no one was looking. Of course, their midnight picnics still happened as well. Although they were deemed midnight dates instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you guys enjoyed :)) I learned a lot about Hogwarts because of this fic. I also haven't read the books in years so forgive me for any inaccuracies. Any way I love these dorks so much
> 
> Wanna get on my twitter where ramblings like the one this was based on happen? It's @Winter__Skye!


End file.
